Nintendo Party Blast!
Nintendo Party Blast! is an all new party game that is coming out on to the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS in Spring 2017. Gameplay Nintendo Party Blast! has similar gameplay to Mario Party, Nintendo Land, and Animal Crossing Amiibo Festival as 8 players can play in a Nintendo themed board game. The rules is that you must roll the dice to move the character into another area, including the special spots called Special Area. The player must allow collect the most points once when they land on the special area. They can also score points by playing over more than 50 different mini-games including a Battle Royale, where they the must fight until their HP is down. First one to score the most points before your limit (Time or Turns) ends is the winner. Story TBA Characters * Lola - Lola is a fun-loving girl who is happy, cheery, and always loves to spend some time with friends. She is also a type of girl who loves everything Nintendo. (Voiced by Stephanie Sheh "Englsh" and Ai Kakuma "Japanese") * Terry - TBA (Voiced by TBA "English" and TBA "Japanese") * Kate - TBA (Voiced by TBA "English" and TBA "Japanese") * Fin - TBA (Voiced by TBA "English" and TBA "Japanese") * Bret - TBA (Voiced by TBA "English" and TBA "Japanese") * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * ChiChi the Robot - A robot who is the host of the Party Blast. (Voiced by TBA "English" and TBA "Japanese") Boards There are many boards to play on based on hit Nintendo titles! * Bowser's Castle (Super Mario Bros.) * Brinstar (Metroid) * Corneria (Star Fox) * Clu Clu Land (Clu Clu Land) "Unlockable" * Dreamland (Kirby) * Game & Watch (Game & Watch) * Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda) * Inkopolis (Splatoon) * Jungle Japes (Donkey Kong) * Kingdom of Archanea (Fire Emblem) * Lavender Town (Pokemon) * Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) * Partyville (Animal Crossing) * Peach's Castle (Super Mario Bros.) * Rhythm Heaven (Rhythm Heaven) "Unlockable" * WarioWare, Inc. (WarioWare) * Yoshi's Story (Yoshi's Story) More maps coming soon..... Amiibos Players can use their Amiibos to unlock special costumes for each character in the game based on each Nintendo character. Costumes * TBA Mini-Games Mini-Games can be performed before, during, and after the game. It contains over mre than 50 of them to unlock later in the game so you can head to the Mini-Games menu and play them there. * Catch Em' All! (Pokemon) - See how much Pokemon you can catch. Catch the most than your opponents in order to win. * Shell Attack (Super Mario Bros.) - Stomp on the shells to have them reach to your opponents to knock them down. The most knock outs from each player wins. Gallery TBA Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Party Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games